Vanilla's Fantasy
by GenericDude
Summary: Christmas is closing in, and Vanilla finds herself in a decorating fix that she cannot get out of! It's only when an unexpected hero arrives that they tackle their problem, with humorous results! Mainly a VectorxVanilla, because there isn't enough! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little Christmas based story for all you Vanilla/Vector lovers out there! Comes in three chapters, one a day with the final chapter coming out on Christmas Eve!**

**/**

"Bye mom, I love you!"

"I love you too honey! Be careful when you cross the roads, stop, look and listen!"

That was all she could say before she realised that her daughter was out of earshot, her small, innocent figure skipping down the sidewalk passing through the rather quiet street. This was a scene that she had come to familiarize herself with over the past year or so, Cream always walked to school. She closed her eyes and sighed, one day this scene would not reappear in her life.

"Oh well" she thought, shrugging her shoulders. "I have ages until that day, I may as well get to decorating, Christmas is coming soon..."

So she set off to do what she had been doing for the past few days. The decoration boxes had been piled up next to the staircase, full of various different shiny objects. Tinsel, baubles, fairies and stars, every single one shining brilliant beneath the bright chandelier lamp hung upon the ceiling.

In previous days, the way that she and Cream had stacked the boxes were like a pyramid; the bottom ones didn't seem to hinder the balance. But Vanilla had already sorted out those lower boxes, and she knew, looking at the somewhat overflowing boxes spewing their glittery contents like a fountain, that in order to continue, she needed to get to the box at the top so she could avoid causing the whole tower to crumble and create a great mess.

Here was the problem though, it was out of reach. She walked up to the tower and tried to reach her arms up to the box, but she couldn't get a decent hold without losing her balance. She went on her tip toes, but the extra height made little difference. She wasn't in reach of a ladder, so she tried to go on the banister of the staircase and reach it from up there. But to get to the right height took her further away from the tower stack, and she could only lightly touch the edge of the papery box.

After ten minutes of struggling, she sat down, defeated, on the stair.

"It's no use..." she hummed to herself, feeling a little down at her predicament. "I can't get the box at the top. Cream won't be back from school for another five hours or so, and I haven't got time to waste! I need to get decorating in time for Christmas!"

She sat her head in her hands and looked at her front door, which had a little Christmas tree hanging from the door knob. She sighed wistfully, and closed her eyes for a second.

"If only I had a big, strong man..."

Vanilla had been having these strange fantasies for some time now. Whenever she was in a fix, or found that the pressures of housework were building, she would always like to sit down somewhere comfy and let herself get dragged into the same old fantasy. It kinda went like this: she would be in a fix, trying her best to reach something, or clean a stain, etcetera. Suddenly, there would be a ring at the doorbell, and as she slowly opened it, a hunky, handsome man with toned muscles and a face everyone would want to kiss would walk in, with long wavering hair and a pearly white smile. Topped with the most perfect tanned skin that shone in whatever light that was nearby, this guy was the complete package of any girl's fantasy.

He would help her with everything, possessing the strength to reach the biggest of heights, scrub out the toughest of stains, rid the dust of the most intricate corners, and plus, he would go out of his way and do something extraordinary, like cook the most elegant of food, completely revamp the garden **and **even redecorate the house into Vanilla's idea of a dream abode. And everything he did, from the simple tasks to the unreal, everything he did flowed, and watching him seemed as if he was performing magic right before her very eyes...

The day would become a montage of all these thoughts. Some days, the montage would last ages, her record being thirty three minutes. Then some days, she would just skip to her favourite part, the ending. As the sun is dusking, the two step outside the front door, in front of the beautiful, warm sunset, and gaze into each other's eyes, the hunk holding his jacket slung behind his shoulder, his skin slightly aglow and glistening with sweat from his efforts.

"I have to go now honey, duty calls for me at the police department" The Police Department. The fantasy hunk would either say this, or other jobs Vanilla found heroic, like a fireman, a secret agent, or a high end prosecutor. It usually coincided with whatever serial TV show she was in tune with at the time.

"Oh, but you can't!" she'd helplessly moan. "The house is still a mess..."

The hunk puts a finger to her lips and shushes her silently.

"Don't worry" he says quietly. "I'll be back again..." And then he'd lean in, ready to seal the perfect day with a kiss...

It never got that far. It was cruel fate that stopped the fantasy, every single time. The phone would ring, or the TV would suddenly flick off the menu and onto a random children's channel that Cream happened to be watching before she went for school, filling the house with the blaring, sharp noise of cartoon sound effects. A letter would come through the mail, or something happened to fall over, a noise, or a distraction, anything and everything. It always disrupted that last moment, the moment she cherished so badly, the moment she so desperately wanted to experience again, ever since the days of her youth.

And the distraction this time? It was the door bell, sounding. The little chime that played snapped Vanilla right out of her lucid deep fantasy as she shook her head, suddenly awake. She quickly got to her feet and opened the door, almost expecting a hunk to be at the other side of the door, ready to solve all her problems.

Upon opening the door, she shot a gaze at the rather tall figure that stood at the doorway. With his unnatural green skin, protruding door, headphones and soft yellow belly, this by far was not the hunk she was expecting...


	2. Chapter 2

**That line at the end of the last chapter should have said 'protruding jaw' not 'protruding door'.**

**/**

Standing there rather clumsily, Vanilla couldn't help but blurt out the name of the man who stood in front of her.

"...Vector?" she exclaimed. Vector, who looked a little embarrassed due to the light red hue on his cheeks, scratched the back of his head and put his headphones around his neck, turning his walkman off subconsciously with his other hand.

"Err...sorry ma'am" he addressed, his eyes shut tight, bearing a cheesy grin.

"What are you doing here Vector?" Vanilla asked. "Shouldn't you be down at the Chaotix Agency, tracking down some criminal?" Vector quickly looked to his right, then at Vanilla's face, not looking at her directly in the eye.

"Well, you see, the guys down at the agency are decorating, and..." Vector explained. His eyes sunk slowly, a slightly sad expression appearing on his face. Frown lines formed on his forehead.

"...well, they kicked me outta the agency for the day because they said I was gettin' in the way of decorating, you know?"

Vanilla gave a sigh, looking at the lumbering man. Was it because Vector was incompetent, or was he genuinely the fall guy for everything that happened down at that crazy agency? She could tell by that hurt face that she was seeking refuge. She took a deep breath and was about to admit defeat to his silent persistence, when he suddenly spoke up.

"So I got nowhere to stay, ma'am" he said quickly, looking back down at her. Vanilla sighed once more. She had decorating to be doing!

That was when an idea struck her. An idea that hadn't crossed her mind, but she knew that Vector was just the right guy for it.

"...You can come in..." she said quietly. "...But I was thinking, if you wouldn't mind helping me decorate my house for Christmas? I'm in a fix, and I sure could use a big, _strong _man like yourself..."

Vanilla pulled a coy face and turned her body to the side, putting her hands together and looking sweetly up towards Vector. He exploded into a blush at once, it was known that Vector housed a secret crush on Vanilla, and every Christmas time, the mistletoe jokes would be running riot around the agency. But Vector knew that Vanilla was such a polite person, if he had put on the helpless charm, he could get the refuge he was seeking. But it was he who was falling victim to a charade now as he gazed helplessly at the somewhat strangely seductive single mother of one.

"U-uh...y-yeah, sure..." Vector stammered. Then Vanilla suddenly returned to her normal stance and gave Vector a sweet smile.

"Then come right on in!" she said, gesturing to the interior of her house. Vector nodded and slowly walked in, taking a look around the house as he walked.

Vanilla walked towards the large stack of boxes and looked up to it. Vector stood beside her and examined the tall stack.

"That's a lot of boxes you got there" he remarked. Vanilla turned around.

"I know..." she noted, her sweet voice somewhat returning. "I need to get to the top box, but I'm too short. Can you help me?" she asked. Vector smiled, realising that he could impress her by doing something as simple as picking up a box. A devious smile appeared on his face.

"You got it!" he exclaimed confidently. He then started to bound towards the stack of boxes, his hands reached out in front of him. But Vanilla gasped suddenly, and she felt her hand suddenly rose to her mouth.

"Vector, watch out!" she yelled. "Don't trip on the..."

She wasn't fast enough. Vector, who had blocked everything out of his senses except for the box, suddenly felt his weight shift and his balance completely falter. He felt himself slipping on one foot, hands still stretched out whilst his body sped towards the stack of boxes, much to his and Vanilla's horror. Vector screamed, but his scream could not stop him.

His foot thudded against the heavy stack of boxes and Vector fell flat on his back, a loud smacking sound erupting from the wooden floor. The tower moved unsteadily, before slowly beginning to topple in Vector's direction. Vector, who saw the shadow of the tower wrap him, stumbled to his feet. But whatever he had slipped on earlier, he tripped on this time and landed flat on his belly. At the same time, the tower of boxes toppled all over him, and Vanilla could only watch in horror as Vector covered his head yelling beneath the avalanche. As it stopped, Vector's head emerged from the mess, just before a final box came falling down, crashing down on Vector's head, totalling him.

That was just the beginning of the injury filled attempt to try and decorate the house. After tidying up the mess, Vanilla needed Vector to put wrap the lights around the Christmas tree's peak, which was unusually high. Holding a cup of tea that Vanilla had made, Vector got onto his tip toes with an angel in his other hand, about to place it on the tree. Little did he know, his cup of tea was dangerously close to the lights, and as he placed the angel, the tea and lights made contact, and what was to follow was a spectacular science lesson, where Vanilla learnt what the anatomy of a crocodile was like, thanks to the ever so convenient electric shock.

Next came the decorations on the walls, mainly the tinsel. Vector was tall enough to put the tinsel near the roof, so with nails and hammer in hand, he set out to peg the tinsel into place. Unfortunately, there were shrill screams throughout the period as Vector repeatedly drove the nails through the edges of his fingers on accident, or missing the nail with his hammer and smacking his hand with it instead. Just as the task was almost done, Vector had to secure one more place above the couch. Standing on it for extra height so he didn't have to strain, it was the wrong place to forget where he was standing, and as he turned around and started to walk, he plummeted to the ground in a torrent of pain once more.

Eventually, after many mishaps, Vanilla, who watched as Vector hurt himself in every way conceivable, through burns, electrocution, crushes, entanglements, and accidents galore, she finally sighed and waved her hands in defeat.

"Wait there" she said, disappointed that her goal remained far from finished. "I'll go get the first aid kit..."


	3. Chapter 3

Upon placing the last bandage on the damaged, hefty man, she shot a glimpse at the clock. Three o clock, it read.

"...Cream's school finishes in quarter of an hour..." Vanilla murmured to herself. She then looked down at her handiwork.

Vector was sat on a kitchen chair, slumped and wounded like a soldier who had just returned from the front lines. His arm was cast in a sling and his head was wrapped in bandages, covering one of his eyes. There was a plaster on his snout, and he had a crutch positioned beneath his free arm (of which two of the fingers on his hand were wrapped up) in order to carry himself from his foot, which had been sealed in a cast. To top it off, there was a pair of giant plasters on Vector's belly in an X shape, almost fully covering what seemed to be a nasty bruise.

"Can you stand up?" Vanilla asked, admiring her work. Vector managed to get onto his foot, his crutch substituting for the other.

"Yeah...I'm fine...ow" he mumbled, slowly moving towards the door. The house, if anything, wasn't in much better shape than when it was before, had Vector not been such a victim to his mishaps. Vanilla opened the front door for him and he hobbled out, turning around to look at her, just as embarrassed as the time he walked in.

"Sorry for ruining your house" he said quickly. Vanilla responded with a giggle, prompting a confused face from Vector.

"Don't be silly Vector!" Vanilla remarked. "You haven't got anything to be sorry about, after all, even if the house is a bit messy, you managed to get the things I couldn't do done! Even if it came at a painful price..." she explained, looking at Vector's slung arm.

"But...the house is more of a mess than before I turned up!" Vector protested. "Surely that's..."

"...no problem at all!" Vanilla finished. "I'm good at cleaning up. I'll have it all sorted out in no time, don't you worry one bit!"

Vector looked down and scratched his head with the edge of his crutch, blushing once more. "Well, thanks for letting me stay awhile anyway. The guys back at the agency will probably let me lie on the couch now"

"It's no problem Vector. You're welcome any day" Vanilla responded fondly, giving Vector another of her sweet smiles. He gave a nervous chuckle, looking behind him.

"Best I'd be going then...see ya ma'am" he said, giving a small wave before turning around.

"Vector!" Vanilla suddenly yelled, causing the injured croc to jump and turn around, a frightened look plastered on his face. He saw that Vanilla had a smug grin on her face, and her hands on her hips. "You're forgetting one of the most fundamental Christmas rules!"

"Ch-Christmas rules?" Vector stuttered, shaking from the sudden outburst.

"Yes, Christmas rules! You know what happens under a mistletoe, right?" she explained, looking up slightly. Vector's heart stopped in complete fear as his head slowly craned upwards, his eyes coming to gaze with a mistletoe that hung on the doorway. His eyes opened completely wide, and only when he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders, he looked back down and saw Vanilla's face staring him right in the eye, the same smug, confident look.

In an instant, he felt her tug him towards her. She pulled the big, bandaged lug and planted a deep kiss on his mouth, opening his eyes to such an extent, they could have fallen out. His green hue suddenly flushed red like a chameleon and his heartbeat exploded into a sudden rush. She always thought what it would feel like to kiss a crocodile, especially with their dodgy crocodile jaws. But she discovered at that moment, it was better than she had imagined it to be.

Vanilla pulled away and let go of Vector, who reeled from the sudden kiss. His face was one of complete awe and stars encircled his head, as if he had come across a dream land of chocolate and money.

"Merry Christmas...handsome" Vanilla said slyly, looking at Vector once more with her smug grin. Vector, on one foot, swivelled to his side, his eyes spinning in circles, oblivious that he had injuries.

"Muh...M-Me...Merry...Ch...Cuh...Chri..." he stammered. That was all he could say in his dreamy trance before he completed his swivel, with his back turned at Vanilla, before he started to walk down the sidewalk like a drunk, with his feet unsure of where the next step was supposed to be placed. Vanilla watched as Vector stumbled down the road for a little, before chuckling to herself and closing her own door. She then walked through the messy house and collapsed on her sofa, ready to begin another of her fantasies.

The doorbell would ring. She would step away from the tragedy of her mess and slowly walk towards the door. Upon opening it, she would see the best hunk she had ever seen in her life. Fresh from finishing a world famous case, he would be standing there, the green, tall, somewhat sexy man with a gold chain around his neck, headphones, and a wicked smile, showing his jagged, pearly white teeth.

"Oh, Vector! Don't come in, the house is a mess..." she'd protest. But Vector would pick her up.

"Never fear, I'll save you..." he'd say in his strange, roughened voice. He'd then walk in with her in his arms.

"Oh Vector..." she'd mumble dreamily.

You know how the rest of the story goes.

/

**I hope this story has gotten you into the Christmas spirit! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
